Addison Winchester
by CC-R2000
Summary: While getting ready to go on a case, Sam uncovers another one of his father's hidden secrets. And apparently, Dean knew about it the whole time... Then a girl knocks on Bobby's door with a half-passed out older step-sister. What's really going on?.. Rated T for Addison and Dean's... language. *This story's been discontinued, but the new re-edited version is out*
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable! Addison and Melanie are _my _OCs!**

**Prologue**

A girl with dyed Black hair and deep green eyes smiled at her 19 year old younger sister as they got into the car. It was her perfect car, a Black '67 Chevy Camaro.

The girl's name was Addison Sanders. She was adopted. Addison was made fun of at school, and she didn't bother with college knowing she'd be dragged back into hunting one way or the other.

Hunting. Not normal hunting. She and her sister were partners in hunting the supernatural. Everything that goes bump in the night. Demons, vampires, ghosts, ghouls, you name it.

Addison's one dream was to get back to her real family. Her real mom was dead but that wouldn't stop her from getting back to her brothers.

"So Mel, what's the hunt about?" She asked, speeding through the roads.

"Slow down, Addison!" Melinda complained, "Anyways, it _could_ be a vengeful spirit. Maybe. People dying in ways to look like suicide with their hearts missing."

"Werewolf."

"Nope. I don't think so…"

"Five bucks."

"You're on."

xxxx

"So this hunt is…?" Dean trailed off, looking at Sam; they were leaving in the morning to go on another hunt.

"I'd say werewolf. Both victims died with their hearts missing, and it looked like suicide." Sam answered, not looking up from his laptop.

"Nice. I've been dyin' to hunt another werewolf after last time…" Dean thought about his last werewolf hunt. He went without his father and actually did well.

"I was in Stanford wasn't I?"

"Yep."

**It's not much but it's something, right? I've got school so I can't update too much, but minimum would be once a week!**

**:) Keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the new Chapter 2!**

Sam wandered around the salvage yard with nothing to do. He could help Dean with the Impala, but he didn't feel like fixing cars. "Hey, Sammy!" Bobby called.

"Yeah?"

"If you're so bored, come 'ere and help me, will ya?"

"Yeah, ok." He replied, heading for the door. As he entered he saw a bunch of boxes laid out on the living room floor. "What the hell is this?"

"Boxes."

"No, seriously."

"Well," Bobby explained, "I needed to clear out some stuff, and I saw a pile of boxes. I didn't know if any thing in them is important, so I'm gonna need you to help me out and look through 'em."

Sam agreed reluctantly before turning his attention to the boxes. Some stuff looked old, other new, and some of the stuff in those boxes looked just plain weird…and really creepy.

Around his fifth box, Sam found a couple of photos. Family photos belonging to the Winchesters. "Hey, Bobby, what are these?" Sam asked. Bobby turned his head and looked at the pictures in Sam's hands.

"Their family pictures before the demon. Your daddy gave them to me."

He looked through the pictures. Most of them were two kids, a girl and a boy, and one baby in the boy's arms.

_Probably Dean._ He smiled.

And he wondered who the girl was. In one picture she was alone, holding the baby, and giggling. The next one, was Mary, his mom, and John, his dad, standing side by side and smiling.

Then Dean with John, then the girl with Mary, then all five of them together. But who was the girl?

"I'm taking a break, Bobby."

"Fine by me, I'll take the last box." Bobby replied, walking over the final box that was yet to be opened.

xxxx

"Hey Dean?" Sam asked once he reached the Impala. Dean looked up from staring at his beer and replied, "Yeah?"

"I need to ask you something." Sam stated.

"Anything."

"I was looking at a bunch of pictures while helping Bobby out and I saw this." He showed him the picture. Dean's look turned into one of surprise, "Yeah, listen, I have a lot of work to do, I'll see you later…?"

"Dean!"

"Ok, fine." Dean sighed; he knew Sam would bug him later about it so why not just go ahead and not waste any time later? He grabbed the picture and stared at the little girl, who smiled back at him.

"Sam… I gotta tell you something…" Dean mumbled, dragging his brother into Bobby's home.

**Hope ya like it! (:**


	3. Chapter 2

**Before anything is said, I had a tough week! As I had said, once a week at LEAST. Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural! Or anything recognizable! Addison and Mel are MY OCs. I didn't borrow them or anything.**

**Let's begin…**

**Oh wait, did you know it's like 11 days 'till the season 8 premiere? (: I can't wait!**

**Also, big thanks to wondertogondor! She's been an awesome friend this whole (exactly) two months! Plus, she encouraged me to write this story! (:**

**And now – On with the Show! ;)**

**Chapter 2**

Sam sat in silence, staring at the world as it went by. Dean was, as usual, listening to AC/DC and sometimes singing along.

Bobby had asked them to go on a hunt; it could've been a werewolf. But they needed to be sure.

"So if it's something else?" Sam asked, glad to here his voice for the first time in hours. Dean grinned, "He speaks!"

"Very funny."

"Yeah, I know. So it's something else we find out what it is and kill it. Simple."

"Nothing is _ever_ simple in our lives, Dean."

"So?"

"Yeah, never mind." Sam mumbled.

Back at Bobby's Dean had sat him down and told him about a girl named Addison. He said they were practically inseparable and he wanted to know more. Basically, Addison was like his brother's best friend when they were younger and she was probably pretty manipulative.

That's what he heard Dean mumble. He was still curious about this 'Addison' and wanted to know more about her. "Shit," Dean mumbled, "I forgot dad's journal at Bobby's!"

"You usually keep it in the car."

"Well, I wanted to check something out! We're heading back." Dean turned the car around.

xxxx

Addison and Melanie had been driving through the woods for half an hour. "I'm glad they set up a road but seriously?!" Melanie was complaining. The car suddenly stopped, and Addison slowly stared at the gauge. "We're outa gas." She pointed out.

"Oh great. Just freakin great."

"Shut up and get out," Addison commanded, slamming her door shut. Melanie followed. It brought back memories for Addison... Melanie on the other hand was thinking about something else. Addison was her older step sister. And she'd been set out to look for her family after a demon attack.

Melanie always wondered about them.

xxxx

Sam and Dean entered the salvage yard, Sam was wondering about that Addison girl for about two hours now. He still couldn't find a proper answer.

He looked at Dean and wondered.

xxxx

"Hey, Addy?"

"Yeah, Mel?"

"What was your real family like?" Melanie asked. She was 19 and Addison was 25, yet the both of them spent most of their time with each other unlike older siblings usually would.

"Well… I had two brothers, I was the middle kid, my mom died in a fire when I was three, and my dad became a hunter after that. Revenge drove him nuts. He treated my older brother like a soldier after his fifth birthday. The man was nuts sometime. But my brother always stayed loyal to the man."

xxxx

"Dean, who _was_ Addison, exactly?" Sam asked while they sat in the kitchen, drinking some beer. Bobby had to get into town for a little while.

Dean sighed; his dad had ordered him not to mention anything. It was a rule. But truthfully, Sam was a smart kid; he had gotten a full-ride to _Stanford_ for god sakes! It really wouldn't have taken long.

So before Sam started researching on his own Dean should really say something. He sighed again, thinking. _So I should tell him._

xxxx

"What were your brother's names?"

"Well…"

xxxx

"Sam, Addison is our sister."

xxxx

"My brothers are Sam and Dean Winchester."

**If it's not that long, sorry… ^-^''**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! Before you start reading, I realized I made a BIG mistake, so if you could PLEASE go back to the very beginning of this story that'd be awesome or else you may get a little confused in upcoming chapters…**

**Chapter 4**

In her entire life, Addison had never felt this tired. It was probably her little disability. Well, she thought of it as a weakness. It wasn't her fault. She was in a car accident and her lungs were crushed. So they were pretty weak.

She'd been like this for a month. She had to go to a hospital in two days so they could take some other tests. If she was lucky her lungs would be OK within another month.

She started hunting after she was attacked by a demon. The guy, who helped and trained her, Chase, was just a year older than her. Now he was her boyfriend for about a year.

She needed water every time she overworked herself. First black dots would dance around her vision and she wouldn't be able to walk properly – resulting in someone helping her or carrying her.

Then if she didn't get water, she'd hyperventilate and she'd be a goner. (It's all fake! I'm making it up!)

Suddenly her vision blurred. Great. Just great.

Addison held on to Melanie for a little and she panicked. "Shit! C'mon, just a little more." Melanie saw a salvage yard and practically dragged Addison. "Little more, little more."

About ten minutes later Melanie was standing in front of the house knocking on the door.

xxxx

"We should get to bed if we wanna leave tomorrow." Dean suggested. And then someone knocked on the door.

Sam opened it, "Whoa... OK, umm… come in…" He helped two girls into Bobby's living room.

"Shit, she's hyperventilating. Get some water, fast!" Melanie ordered, still panicking.

Sam grabbed some water from the kitchen and gave it back to Melanie. Melanie gave it to Addison, "C'mon, Adds. Drink it, please…" She murmured.

Addison started to calm down, "Wha happened…?" She mumbled.

"You were hyperventilating, one more minute and you would've been a goner."

"Thanks, Mel." She fell asleep. Melanie looked up; all three hunters were staring at her, shocked.

She looked up and saw sigils and plenty devil traps. "You're hunters." The three nodded. The 19 year old sighed, "So are we… My sister's car stopped like four-five miles back so we had to walk. Addy's lungs are weak because of a car accident so it's kinda hard for her sometimes."

"And she's an emo chick." Dean mumbled.

Melanie's features hardened, "Don't call her that." She hissed. "She was bullied and made fun off enough at school!"

Sam, knowing what it was like to be bullied, thought about it some more. "So you are…?" Bobby asked.

"I'm Melanie, and this is my older sister Addison."

Dean stared in shock at Addison, and shook his head; _Get it together, Winchester… It's not your sister… There are so many people with that name!_

Dean sighed, "You might wanna spend the night here for now. By the way, I'm Dean, this is Sam and Bobby."

Melanie had Dean's expression on her face for a second before shaking her head as well and nodding, "Are you sure?"

"Yep."


	5. Chapter 4

Addison breathed in and out slowly. She was stretched out on a hard surface—not too hard, but the bed frame was hard enough so that she knew it wasn't a luxury hotel. Her eyes didn't open immediately. She used her senses to evaluate the settings she had been placed in.

It smelled like dust and alcohol. There was a warm ray of sunshine on her forearm so there must have been a window to her left. She wasn't alone. If there was anything being a hunter taught her it was that you're never alone. Whoever sat beside the bed wasn't Mel. Mel had a certain air. No, this was someone different.

Her eyes fluttered open, and Addison could feel the crusty black eye makeup crumble beneath her lashes. A large hovering man leaned over the bed, his green eyes watching her intently.

"Where's my sister?" Addison breathed out, groaning a little when she felt her sore muscles come back into action as she tried to sit up.

"Relax," The man said, pushing her back into the itchy bed sheets. "She's downstairs. I'm Sam."

"Don't waste your time trying to be polite." Addison grit her teeth, propping her body up with her arm. "You been sitting here all night?"

Sam nodded.

"That's a bit creepy, ace." She smirked while throwing the blanket off of her legs and putting her feet on the floor.

"You really should rest." Sam insisted, standing up from his chair.

"Thanks for input, Doctor House, but I'm fine." Addison stretched for a moment, trying to get suppress the tight sensation she got from her lungs.

"I've heard that one one too many times," Sam sighed, moving out of the way so she could walk out the door and downstairs to the kitchen.

The house was cluttered with books and amulets and chopped up newspaper articles. It was like walking through a guy's head. Addison eventually meandered into the kitchen where Mel was sitting at the small table across from a guy who looked like Sam.

"Thank god you're up," Mel stood and wrapped her arms around her sister. Addison gently pried her off, glancing between Sam and the other guy who was now glancing at her up and down.

"Look," Addison said, trying to find the nearest exit. "I'd love to stay here chat but we've got better things to do."

"Addison," Mel said quietly. "they're hunters too."

Addison looked at either of the brothers again, squinting her eyes to figure the them out. She let out a deep breath and pursed her lips.

"Mel, can I talk to you alone?" She pulled her sister to the hall near the stairs. "What's wrong with you? What's our number one rule?"

She didn't reply.

"Melanie!"

"Don't trust anyone," Mel begrudgingly said.

"That's right, don't trust anyone. You see a few pretty faces; you dodge 'em." Addison said firmly, throwing her arms around with her words to make a point. "I don't care if these guys are the friggin' Queen of England. We got a werewolf on our hands. We pop it then we get the hell out of here. No exceptions."

Mel nodded, looking back and Dean and Sam who could clearly hear the conversation.

"Look, Mel, I'm not going to risk putting your life in jeopardy. Get the Camaro started. We're leaving. Now."

"I'll help," Dean started behind Mel but Addison grabbed the lapels of his jacket, slamming him against the wall.

"Who do you think you are?" She sneered. "Stay the hell away from my sister."

"Look, Addison," Sam stepped forward, arming himself with reason but stopped when he saw both Addison and Dean look at him. There was something there. He shook it off, it was just a coincidence. "We could help you. Me and my brother are trying to hunt this werewolf too."

"Well you two chuckleheads are doing a piss poor job of it," She sarcastically spat.

"Says the tacky version of Evanescence," Dean muttered under his breath. Addison's grip on his jacket tightened till her knuckles turned white.

"Watch out," She scoffed sardonically to him. "I think I can see momma's milk on your mouth."

"My mom's dead," Dean snapped back surprised to find that she let go of his shirtfront and stepped back.

"Guess we have something in common."

"Sorry..." Dean trailed off.

"Nah, it's fine." She replied without any signs of emotion but indifference. "By now, I'm used to it. I've lost both my parents. One, I don't even know where the hell my real dad is, and two, my adopted parents aren't so great either. So Mel and I decided that we were gonna leave and solve this case. You will not do a thing." Addison stated.

"You're an idjit if you think you'll be able to leave now," Bobby walked into the room, "It's midnight, not safe. And I haven't fixed your Camaro yet so you may as well just stay. I'm Bobby."

"Addison." She nodded at him, spying her sister following close behind.

"Come again," The gruff man cupped his hand behind his ear.

"My name's Addison. Addison Sanders."

"Well, Sanders," Dean piped in. "You heard the man, you're not going anywhere until morning."

Mel leaned over to him. "Maybe we could go out for—"

"Drinks," He finished her sentence, which earned him a death glare from Addison.

"I'm staying right here until morning, and so are you Mel. I'm not going to be the gimpy one."

"Addy, but your lungs…"

"My damn lungs are fine" Addison groaned. "If we're not leaving until morning the least you Ken-dolls can do is help research."


	6. Chapter 5

**Two updates in a row :) Sorry for taking so long guys, but I just wanna dedicate this chapter to Wandertogondor, she's helping me continue this story and has helped with most of it ^^**

**THANKS!**

"Why don't we just use silver?" Dean asked, glancing at Sam and Addison who were both prodding at their laptops. He turned to glance back at Mel to see that she had a confused look on her face. "What's up?"

"Nothing," She blinked in realization, blushing when she found him staring. "I'm just new to the whole hunting thing."

"Oh, really now?" Dean turned his entire body to face her, which didn't go unnoticed by Addison, obviously amused. "How come?"

"I just graduated a few months ago when I found Addison practically passed out—"

"Was not!" Addison protested, leaning back in the kitchen chair and tightly crossing her arms beneath her chest.

"We're too. Anyway, I helped gank a demon and here we are..."

Sam looked up, having listened to Mel's subtle insight into Addison's life. "Dean, we know what to use. We're figuring out who died."

"Can you do it before the band gets back together, Elwood?" Dean sarcastically muttered, flicking a twisted scrap of paper toward his brother.

"I'm not Elwood," Sam deflected the trash, shoving it back toward Dean. "You're Elwood."

"No, dude, I'm Jake. I'm the one with the sick dance moves."

Addison smirked, rolling her eyes at the way they teased each other and envying them deep down at the same time.

"I'm hungry." She stood, looking around for her keys and jacket. "I'm going to get some food."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sam started but she pushed him back into the chair.

"Sit down, Tarzan. I don't need you following me around like a helpless puppy dog." Addison shrugged her shoulder into her jacket. "Mel, stay put. And you," She stuck a finger at Dean. "I don't know what your name is, but touch if you her then you're dead as a doornail. Got it? I'll be back with pie."

Dean put his hands up in surrender, trying to Mel when Addison had shut the back door and remarking,

"She's a pistol."

"No," Mel innocently objected. "Addison's more of a shotgun."

"I'll bet," Dean muttered.

"So, Mel," Sam looked up, placing a hand on his chin. "You and Addison…you're sisters but you look nothing a like."

"Well, you don't look like your brother."

"That's right," Dean smirked. "I'm obviously the good-looking one. Smart girl."

"Uh-uh, don't get too cocky there." Melanie turned and noticed Sam still waiting intently for an answer.

"Ok, Ok." She gave in, also realizing Addison would kill her for doing this. "Addison was in a fire when she was three. She lost her mom then. After that she traveled around with her dad and brothers, and... I don't know, she could've been kidnapped or something, because she told me they said they found her abandoned in an Alley."

She waited shortly, letting it sink into their heads. They nodded slightly, as if signaling her to go on. "Well, after that she was put in an orphanage and that's when my parents adopted her, I guess. My mom and older sister, Mary," that stung Dean a bit, he just shook his head, "never really liked her. My dad and I are the only ones who did. Then she wanted to look for her family. When I asked her why she wouldn't, she just shook her head, smiled and said, 'those lug heads move around with Dad way too much, I wouldn't be able to find them till I die.' she laughed a bit then, it sorta creeped me out but she cared about them."

Sam sat there thinking about what Dean had told him, and what Melanie was telling him now. It was like a puzzle... "Then she sort of gave up hope, and you know, she liked creating her own style and being herself, so it didn't matter what anyone said. The problem with that was she ended up being marked emo for liking black more than pink and stuff. And that's just annoying because she really, really hates labels. Anyway, when I found out about Demons and stuff I told her I'd help her find her family. A few months ago, she and dad were in a car accident. He died instantly, and she got some lung damage that should be healed soon, until then she really shouldn't even be hunting."

"But she sure is stubborn as hell." Dean stated.

"You got that right."

Another half hour later of talking and being annoying, Addison finally showed up with pie. "My pie." She stated, as Dean tried to snatch some. "Mine. You do not touch it, or I will break your nose." The oldest Winchester quickly withdrew his hand after that, still staring at the pie in longing.

"Fine." Addison sighed after eating some of the pie; she cut it in half and gave it to Dean, "Here."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"DEAN! GIVE. IT. BACK!" A young Addison screeched; she was so short and tiny, no more than three years old at most.

"No!" Her older brother, Dean, shouted back, the wide grin on his face soaking, his entire persona with that mischievous air that would follow him into adulthood.

They were arguing. Addie wanted her drawing back, a typical three year old drawing of a pretty princess on top of her noble rainbow steed, but to her mother it would definitely mean to world, wouldn't it?

"I'll tell mom." Addison let her arms drop to her side and warned, knowing that was the only resort she had to take to get her way.

Dean's eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

But by then, Addie was halfway out the door, "MOM!"

"Ok! Ok! Here!" He clapped his hand over her mouth as he shoved the drawing back into her little hands and she smiled and giggled. Her older brother was an idiot if he thought she would actually tell.

John Winchester entered the room; he was their father, and a loving one at that. For now, anyway. "Sorry guys, I can't fix the foot of Addie's bed tonight, I need some more wood and some screws for the railing. Addie, you'll have to sleep with Dean in his bed tonight."

"Ok, daddy." She mumbled, sticking a lazy fist over her mouth to cover her yawn.

A few minutes later, John had put them in bed and had gone to check on their youngest sibling, the third

and final Winchester child, Sammy. But no matter, nothing could stop what fate had in store. The fire. And the death of Mary Winchester.

"Addie… Addie… ADDIE WAKE UP!"

Addison shot up, heavily breathing as sweat dripped off her forehead. "Wh-What's wrong?" Her eyes darted around the room until she saw her sister.

Mel shrugged, "Nightmare or flashback, I'm not sure but Dean got worried until I convinced him it was

nothing and tried to wake you."

"O-ok…" Addison hurried to get out of bed slowly, and heard the three hunters downstairs talking. She wanted to listen in on them but decided against it as she quickly freshened up and walked into the kitchen.

"Mornin'." Bobby said with a tip of the bill of his hat, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." Addison shifted her eyes between the two brothers before looking at the old drunk. "Better than usual. Thanks for letting us spend the night."

"No problem." Bobby stood and walked to the stove where some breakfast was warming in the skillet.

"How're you feeling?" Sam asked politely, offering his chair so she could sit across from

Dean.

"Good," She assured bemusedly. Her curious eyes occasionally flickered over to Dean how was too busy concentrating on drinking his hot coffee. "Um, where's my car? I just want to give her a tune-up."

"She's around back," Bobby thrust his thumb behind his shoulder toward the shed outside. "Think you can find it?"

Addison nodded, silently walking toward the back door when she heard another pair of heavy footsteps follow her.

"What's the problem, Avril Lavine?" The oldest Winchester looked down at her with a mischievous smile.

For the first time in her life, Addison couldn't answer. She had seen him before. He was so familiar that she just wanted to reach out to make sure he was real. Her mouth parted in disbelief and her arched eyebrows furrowed between her awe-filled eyes. Suppressing these suspicions, she walked out of the house without making any hint of hearing him.

Once Addison got to her car, she checked the rims and the frames, feeling the smooth metal run underneath her fingertips. She loved cars. It was just an immediate connection of pleasant, secure bliss that never went away since that first memory of an old Chevy that her real father owned.

"Nice car," Dean placed his hand on the windshield. His eyes immediately picked out a yellow crusty paper with over-exaggerated detail on the dashboard.

When he squinted closer to get more of a focus on the light drawing, he made out a crudely drawn child in a pink dress who was standing in the air on top of a rainbow colored bear or something.

"That's nothing, Addison quickly brought him out of his thought process. "It's just something I drew when I was little. I never have been able to throw it away."

"Don't you know who we are?" The words came out in less than an audible whisper. Dean was afraid that if his instincts were horribly off on this, he could back away smoothly. But he was never wrong.

"What are you talking about?" Addison let out a rippling laugh, reaching into the car to take up the tattered picture.

"Don't you remember me?" He breathed, knowing deep down that she was that girl he used to imagine in his head randomly.


	8. Author's note VERY IMPORTANT!

**Hey guys! CC here!**

**So I'll be removing this story and re starting Addison Winchester. This time the story is completely finished so I can update Twice a week starting this coming Thursday (16th May). I really hope there's no problem with that.**

**So I'll be deleting this version of Addison Winchester on the 14th which is in… 3-4 days…**

**I hope you guys are okay with this, but the new (and actually the original) version of Addison Winchester is completed so I won't leave you guys just like that xP**

**So if I go on with this idea, I'll be able to post on Thursdays and Saturdays. :)**

**What are your thoughts on this?**

**I hope you're okay with everything.**

**~CC**


	9. NEW AUTHOR

**Hiii x3**

**I knew what you were thinking, "She's not doing it, she's gonna miss the Thursday date"**

**but! I DIDN'T! The prologue for Addison Winchester has been uploaded!**

**here: www . fanfiction s/9298917/1/Addison-Winchester-re-edited without the spaces of course :P**

**So now since it's almost 1am and I gotta wake up early, I'm off to bed.**

**Goodnight.**

**Also, before I go, I gotta tell you I'm keeping this for an extra week or so until I'm sure everyone's seen it so no one gets confused ^^**

**LOVE YOU!  
**

**GNIGHT!  
**

**~CC**


End file.
